candycrushsodafandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:--MULLIGANACEOUS--/Rebuilding the Wiki, and the era of Blueprints
Throughout the Halloween season, I have been working behind the scenes to rebuild Candy Crush Soda wiki, after the departure of User:Fzs1904. Fortunately, we have good news, as Fzs has shown activity in Youtube, and should still be considered active here, and it is likely that Fzs stopped because he higher levels have became too difficult for him. It is now time for me to nominate myself as an Admin or even a Bureaucrat, as this wiki has been quite inactive and there are only 25 active users right now (the number was lower back then, down to around 10). I have finished all the enumerations for the config except for declaring the possible distributions of frosting bears and wrapped fish present in Frosting levels. It is a rather code-intensive activity, as it involves a ton of optimizing and testing and ensuring no errors occur, whether it is an exception or a very subtle mistake. I have also finished blueprints like in Saga, though in this form it may need some further refining. In the meantime, I have updated all the lists of levels by type, and all the details associated with it: *List of Soda levels *List of Frosting levels *List of Bubble levels *List of Chocolate levels *List of Honey levels *List of Bubble Gum levels *List of Jam levels I have also updated the enumeration of levels by certain properties to help verify that the information I extracted and analyzed are correct. Note that the board coordinates are of the form depth, where the leftmost column is #0 and the topmost depth is #0. *Forum:Candy Color test *Forum:Board sequences in multi-board levels test *Forum:Candy Cannon types by level test See my GitHub for my CCSSW contributions behind the scenes. Download my blueprints to view all of my CCS and CCSS blueprints! About blueprints Like the blueprints I prepared for Candy Crush Saga, I have finished my blueprints for Candy Crush Soda Saga, except for annotating cannons and portals. Most of the elements that appear in the blueprints resemble those that appear in-game, except for the frosting bears and wrapped fish. Frosting bears and wrapped fish spawns are based off of the top-left corner if vertically aligned, or the bottom-left corner if horizontally aligned. They are spawned randomly, but note that these elements will spawn as much as possible until no more bears and fish can fit in on the board. Entry points are highlighted as thick bars where candies enter on the space after it. If the bar is orange, it filters out special candies and secondary elements such as bottles and licorice. If the bar is pink, it spawns Purple Jelly. If the bar is blue, it filter out or includes extra candy colors. The borders represent the position of the board, in case if that level contains multiple boards. Some levels have scrolling boards. My blueprints also highlight hidden sections of the board which will never be visited. Note that these sections will affect how special candies enter. Feel free to criticize my blueprints! L0001.gif|Level 1, which contains hidden sections Blueprint L0298.gif|Level 298, the level with the biggest blueprint Blueprint_L0361.gif|Level 361, that needs some improvement Blueprint_L0546.gif|Level 546, that is one long blueprint that scrolls! Blueprint_L0637.gif|Level 637, ice and honey Blueprint_L0943.gif|Level 943, who likes bubblegum? Blueprint_L1569.gif|Level 1569, 4 boards, variable number of colors per board Blueprint_L1575.gif|Level 1575, A Candy Cannon wheel! Blueprint_L2500.gif|Level 2500, A "2500" level E268-05@U263E.gif|A Significant Blueprint in Candy Crush Saga The Future I might also be able to finish the extraction of Jelly and even the recently-released Friends Saga, ideally within the end of 2018! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts